Defining Decisions
by SingularityStar
Summary: "I don't think any one decision makes your life.  Unless you invent a zombie virus or something."   - from the Glee episode: Mash-Up


Hermione sighed quietly to herself and struggled to maintain the semblance of a smile upon her face.

"So, love, where would you like to go on this beautiful afternoon? Fancy a butterbeer? Or we could head over to Madam Puddifoot's." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

She let out a forced laugh. It was great that Ron had been able to come to Hogwarts this weekend. She hadn't seen him in nearly three months, since she had visited the Burrow over Christmas. Truth be told, she had been looking forward to this weekend for a long time, but now that it was here, the timing couldn't have been worse.

"Could we skip Hogsmeade and maybe just take a walk around the lake? I mean, it's such a beautiful day, especially for mid-March. I'd hate to waste it indoors." Secretly, Hermione was hoping that if they stayed near the castle, she would be able to cut this visit short.

Ron agreed and they walked together in silence, fingers interlaced. Halfway around the lake, he stopped and turned to Hermione. He reached for her other hand, "So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"I don't know what you mean," she replied, attempting to break away and continue their circuit.

Ron pulled her back. "Come on, Hermione. I know you better than that. You've barely spoken to me today. It's as if you can't wait to get rid of me. Is that it?" A look of concern passed over his features. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Hermione rose up on her toes and kissed him, tangling her fingers in his hair and pressing herself firmly against him.

"Never," she replied several moments later, when they pulled apart.

"Well, that's more like how I envisioned our afternoon," he replied smugly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and began walking again. "Of course it is. Don't you ever think of anything besides snogging?"

Ron stopped her. "I really don't think you want me to answer that question," he shot back, grinning widely. "But come now," he looked her in the eye. "What's bothering you?"

She ducked her gaze and sighed. "It's nothing. I've just been doing a lot of thinking about the future lately. It's time for me to sort out what kind of career I'd like, but I just can't make a decision. I've considered becoming a healer or working for Gringotts…"

Ron snorted. "Sorry, sorry!" he exclaimed holding up his hands in a defensive position in response to the glare he was receiving from Hermione. "I was just thinking that I bet the goblins would _love_ to have you working at Gringotts after our last visit."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but had to admit that he might have a valid point. "Even working for the ministry wouldn't be a bad option now that Kingsley is minister," she continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "but if I went that way, which department? There are just too many choices! You and Harry have known for years that you wanted to become Aurors. I wish I had that certainty."

"You'll figure it out, Hermione," Ron responded, pulling her into an embrace. "Truth is, you'll be damn good at whatever you choose. No worries."

"No worries?" Hermione pulled away, incredulous. "This is my career choice, Ronald. It's what I'll spend the remainder of my life doing. It will affect everything from then on. I'd say that makes it fairly important and worth worrying about." She crossed her arms tightly and began walking at a brisk pace.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Ron called, jogging to catch up. "It's just that I don't think any one decision makes your life. Unless you invent a zombie virus or something."

Hermione couldn't help it, she slowed her pace and began to laugh. "A zombie virus?"

"Yeah, well," Ron muttered, his ears turning crimson. "Working at the shop, I've been spending a lot of time with George and he's been introducing me to Muggle cinema. He's got a weird thing for old horror flicks..." he trailed off. "That's not the point! The point is, one decision is not going to make or break your life."

"How can you even say that, Ron? Look at Harry. He chose to fight against Voldemort when he was eleven. I would say that decision pretty much defined his life."

"Yeah, well, I'm talking normal people, Hermione. There are special rules for the sodding 'chosen one.'" Hermione swatted his arm. "Ouch, hey! He's our best mate. We're allowed to say things like that." Hermione rolled her eyes, but didn't protest. "Ok, let me rewrite the rule. I don't think any one decision makes your life unless you invent a zombie virus or defeat a super powerful dark wizard as an infant. Better?"

Hermione grinned despite herself, but it quickly faded. "But we were there too, right beside him. Everyone knows us. Wouldn't you say the decision to go with Harry defined our lives as well?"

Ron was silent for a moment. "Hermione, why did you come back to Hogwarts?"

Hermione was taken aback by the question. "You know why, Ron. I wanted to finish my education, take my N.E.W.T.S."

"Yes, but why?" Ron prompted. "You're Hermione Granger, brains of the 'golden trio.' There was no real need for you to finish. People would probably give you any job you wanted."

"I don't want them to just give me a job, Ron. I want to earn it on my own merits. I don't want anyone to say that I got it because I was famous. I want them to know that I deserved it. That I worked hard for it. That I earned my way in, the same as everyone."

"Exactly," Ron responded. Hermione looked at him, confused. "You refuse to let that one decision rule your life. Oh, it changed it to be sure, but the way I see it, every decision, every choice we make affects our life in some way. Still, we don't have to let any one decision define us, zombie viruses and defeating Voldemort notwithstanding, of course."

It was Hermione's turn to be silent. She considered all of the major decisions she had made in her life: Gryffindor over Ravenclaw, placing her trust in Harry, kissing an annoyingly charming ginger... None of these decisions encompassed all of who she was. No one decision ever could, but when looked at together...

"You're right," she finally responded.

"There's that tone of surprise again," Ron heaved a mock sigh. Hermione bumped her shoulder into his playfully.

"There are many different career paths that I think I would love and that I could use to really make a difference. I suppose it wouldn't be the end of the world if I made a wrong decision and had to change my career down the line. And I suppose I don't need to decide everything right this minute."

"That, love, is an excellent choice," Ron replied pulling Hermione against him. "So, ready for that butterbeer?"

Hermione smiled mischievously, "A zombie virus couldn't keep me away."

"I don't think any one decision makes your life. Unless you invent a zombie virus or something."  
_- from the Glee episode: Mash-Up__  
_


End file.
